Napping
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [JoeyxYugi - fluff] Joey is tired, and Yugi offers him somewhere to rest.


**_Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned herein that would involve ownership... Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi._**

* * *

**- warning -**  
Dub names (if you think that requires warning), fluff, proofread all by my lonesome. 

**- notes -**  
Hanachan. Enough said, because if you've ever read anything else by me, you've seen the numerous thanks I've extended to her. Let me tell you, that siesta line is ALL her. She just let me use it. ^^ 

* * *

Yugi was leaning over him, smiling. Ah, what a great view to wake up to. Wait... Why was he on the floor? While he was wondering, why was he waking up? 

"Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked. Joey sat up and scratched his head. 

"I slept? Damn, when'd I fall asleep?" 

Yugi snickered. "I was talking, and the next thing I knew you were snoring." 

"Snoring, huh?" Joey frowned. "Sorry about that. Guess I've been really tired lately. Was I out long?" 

"No. Hour, maybe an hour and a half. I would have let you sleep longer, but you were mumbling in your sleep, and I was worried you were having a nightmare." 

"I don't even remember fallin' asleep, let alone dreamin'." Joey smiled at Yugi, partially out of adoration and partially just to see Yugi smile back; he loved to see Yugi smile. "Thanks man, for lettin' me sleep and all. I bet there were a million other things you could have been doing instead of watching me sleep." 

"I was glad to." Yugi turned red and added, "I mean, I was happy that you were getting rest; you've been looking pretty sleepy in class lately." 

Joey didn't mind if Yugi watched him sleep; it was really sort of gratifying to even pretend that Yugi would be content to watch him sleep. 

Out of nowhere Joey yawned. 

Yugi asked, "Are you tired?" 

Joey had to think about it for a moment. "You know... yea, I think I am." 

"You should get in my bed, then." Yugi fell silent, and Joey could swear that his face turned redder. Hastily he continued, "Because if you sleep on the floor too long you'll get really sore." 

Mmm, the idea of being in Yugi's bed was all too tempting... Joey blinked away the thought. "You sure? I've been known to sleep an entire day away if people let me." 

"It's all right; I'm sure if you're really THAT tired, Grandpa would just let you sleep." 

"Thanks." Joey got up onto the bed, taking off his school jacket and tossing it to the floor. After a moments thought he said, "You should take a nap too." 

"Hm?" Yugi was staring at Joey with wide eyes, as though he wasn't quite sure what the blond meant. 

"You're small enough; we could both fit on the bed. I figure you're probably beat from school too, and I won't feel so bad about takin' your bed if you're getting some rest too." 

"Oh. Umm, okay..." Yugi agreed hesitantly. Joey stretched out on his back, scooting as close as he could to the wall so that there would be room for Yugi to lie down. Ah, Yugi was right; his bed **was** more comfortable than the floor. 

Yugi turned off the bedroom lights and closed the blinds against the afternoon sunlight before getting into bed, curling on his side with his back facing Joey. Joey smiled at how cute it looked before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

--

When Joey woke up the room was dark. That meant that the sun must have gone down. But more important than that was that Yugi was curled against him, one arm tossed carelessly over Joey's waist, head nuzzled against his chest. How - and when - had THAT happened? There was a blanket tousled and crumpled around them. Jounouchi could only guess that Grandpa had probably checked on them and - when he found them asleep - covered them up. That was probably - no, it HAD to have been before Yugi had moved, judging by the state of the blanket. Ha! And people thought he was dumb. 

Yugi murmured in his sleep and curled closer to Joey, almost as though Fate was trying to remind him that his every dream was happening right then. How true... and what a shame that Yugi was unconscious for it. Joey watched his sleeping friend in fascination; Yugi was adorable when he slept. Joey didn't want to wake him, but it seemed wrong to let him keep sleeping. When he woke up he would at least be embarrassed, even freaked out in the worst-case scenario. Joey was formulating some sort of plan to move Yugi without waking him when he felt a familiar itch in his nose. Oh shit... he was going to sneeze. Damn, he had sort of been hoping for a few more minutes to imprint the moment in his memory. He covered his mouth, waiting... 

When he sneezed he felt Yugi stir, and he watched as violet eyes fluttered open, looking up at him blearily as they adjusted to the darkness. How cute... damn damn damn! 

"Joey?" Yugi mumbled. Joey could tell he wasn't fully awake; his voice was too soft, and his eyes were half-closed. He looked so much like a confused child. Ah, if only he could have stayed confused and cuddled against Joey forever... 

Joey smiled and ran a hand through Yugi's hair. Softly he said, "Just what I needed to brighten up my _siesta_." He didn't know what had compelled him to say it, but he took great pride in using Spanish when he had only been awake for a few minutes. 

"_Sies_..." Yugi yawned, "..._ta_?" He was staring up at Joey, his arm wrapped around the blond's waist. Joey couldn't tear his eyes away; he could pull Yugi up just a little further, and he would be close enough to kiss. Sure, it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but... it was too easy. Slowly, Joey did just that, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Yugi's lips. 

"Joey..." Yugi sounded amore awake but no less confused. "I'm dreaming, right? This can't be real..." Joey couldn't decipher what that was supposed to mean, and wasn't so sure that he wanted to know. Still, stubborn curiosity overtook natural fear of rejection. 

"Do you want this to be a dream?" he asked. After all, he could easily pretend the whole thing was a dream if it meant that Yugi wouldn't flip out. 

Yugi hesitating before answering, "No..." 

Joey's heart skipped a beat. That was great... no, more that great; there wasn't a word that Joey knew that could describe how utterly terrific it was to hear Yugi say that. "Then be glad; you're not dreaming." He drew Yugi closer. Since everything was out in the open, so to speak, he wanted a substantial kiss from Yugi... and that he received. After a moments pause Yugi returned the kiss, sinking against Joey. That was when the startling reality of the whole situation struck the blond; it took his breath away. He had to back off, much to his regret. He had to breathe. 

"Maybe I'm the one dreaming," he murmured. Yugi sighed and cuddled against him. 

"You're not if I'm not." 

"Well, what if we're both dreaming?" 

Yugi giggled. "When we're having the same dream, and we can do this all over again when we wake up." 

Joey smiled and let his hand fall to curl possessively around Yugi's midsection. "So in other words, it doesn't matter if this is a dream or not-" 

"-because if it is a dream, then it's all prologue to reality." 

"Oh. All right then." 

They were silent for some time, just lying on the bed, each in their own thoughts. Yugi finally broke the silence to ask, "Joey, if I go back to sleep, do you promise to kiss me again when I wake up?" 

"I'd be glad to." 

"And... supposed after that, if I go to sleep again; would you kiss me a third time?" 

"Yugi," Joey laughed, "we have to get out of bed sometime." 

"Oh." 

"But I tell you what; I promise to kiss you as much as you like," Joey added. "Awake, asleep, or whatever else you can think of." 

"Really?" Yugi asked hopefully, looking up to Joey. Joey nodded, and was reward to see Yugi beam up at him. "Terrific. I'm going back to sleep." 

Joey smiled and closed his eyes. Sounded like a plan to him. 

-end-


End file.
